Harry Potter: Zaplątany Czas
by Ikcolbaz Le Inad
Summary: Podróże w czasie to nie zabawa. Potrafią wpływać na całe kontinuum. Potrafią sprawić że ktoś kto nie żył powróci. Że ktoś kto żył zginie. Harry Potter będzie musiał zmierzyć się nie tylko z nowymi wrogami ale także z własnym dziedzictwem. Zaś Minkar Lakol będzie się starał zrobić wszystko by nie dopuścić do wojny jaka miała miejsce w jego przyszłości.
1. Prolog

**/Od autora\\\**

 **Z racji problemów z edytorem tekstu (aplikacja na androida) w tej wersji używam "oooooooooo" jako przerywnik kiedy akcja się przenosi (na wattpad jest inaczej).**

 **Zapraszam**

Obudził się ledwo łapiąc oddech. Nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje, nie pamiętał nawet swojego imienia. Ubrany był w czarną szatę i tego samego koloru pelerynę. Wstał z trudem na trzęsących się nogach i rozejrzał wokół siebie. Panował mrok. Znajdował się w lesie, lecz nie takim zwykłym. Nieprzenikniona ciemność i nienaturalna cisza sprawiały, że nie czuł się tu swobodnie. Raczej jakby go wszystko przytłaczało i wypychało z miejsca do którego nie należał. Postanowił sprawdzić co ma w kieszeniach, mając nadzieję że się czegoś dowie. Wpierw trafił na złożoną kartkę na której było coś napisane. Niestety nie mógł niczego odczytać w tych ciemnościach. Następnie znalazł portfel i kawałek drewna, rzeźbiony w jakieś wzory, które wyczuł palcami. Różdżka. To słowo pojawiło się w jego głowie nagle, automatycznie, jakby owy przedmiot był czymś stałym i oczywistym, niczym dłoń czy noga. Niedaleko usłyszał pohukiwanie sowy. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że to była sowa. Musiał się wydostać z tego lasu. Kartka mogła zawierać wskazówki. Podniósł różdżkę i spojrzał na nią w oczekiwaniu. "No dalej, zapal się płomieniem czy coś", pomyślał lecz na nic się to nie zdało. Zdaje się że do różdżki potrzebował jeszcze czegoś. Zaklęcia. Kolejne słowo, jakby ktoś mu podpowiedział na ucho coś względnie oczywistego. Jak przez mgłę zobaczył w głowie światło wydobywające się z tego niepozornego kawałka drewna.

\- Jak to było? - zapytał sam siebie.

Postanowił spróbować. Wziął więc oddech, jakby miał nurkować i szepnął do różdżki, starając się brzmieć pewnie.

\- Lumos.

Ku jego zdumieniu, różdżka rozjarzyła się blaskiem światła. Uśmiechając się jak głupi do sera (skąd mu się to skojarzenie wzięło?), rozwinął kartkę i oświetlił ją by przeczytać - jak miał nadzieję - którędy musi iść by wyjść z lasu.

 _Witaj Minkar Lacol._

 _Tak właśnie takie masz imię i nazwisko. Rodzice mieli coś nie tak z głową ale się nie martw. Widzisz tak się składa, że wiem co mówię._

 _Ten list piszesz w zasadzie Ty sam do siebie. Czy też ja piszę sam do siebie. W sumie teraz jak go czytasz to on jeszcze nie jest napisany._

 _Ech.._

 _Krótko i na temat._

 _Cofnąłeś się w przeszłość, zanik pamięci to efekt uboczny. Z czasem stopniowo wspomnienia wrócą, chociaż ciężko dokładnie przewidzieć_

 _co i jak bo jesteś pierwszym takim podróżnikiem. Pierwszym gdyż w 2030 roku już od dawna nie ma ani jednego zmieniacza czasu._

 _Jednakże na potrzeby ... sytuacji, udało się potężnym zaklęciem wysłać Cię w tę podróż. Niestety to bilet w jedną stronę. Niczym się nie martw i_

 _zachowaj spokój. Znalazłeś się pół wieku wcześniej (jeśli się udało), w okolicach Hogwartu (szkoły magii) w tamtejszym Zakazanym Lesie._

 _Twoje pierwsze zadanie to wydostać się z lasu i zobaczyć zamek. To uruchomi napływ wspomnień i będziesz niemal sobą (hehe)._

 _Po tym musisz się deportować i ukryć póki nie wrócą przynajmniej najważniejsze wspomnienia odnośnie misji. Niestety o tym napisać nie mogłem,_

 _czy też raczej ty nie mogłeś. Masz przy sobie wszystko czego Ci trzeba wię dasz sobie radę. Na dole widnieje strzałka, która powinna wskazywać_

 _kierunek do szkoły._

 _Powodzenia!_

 _Przyda mi się..._

Po przeczytaniu spostrzegł, że istotnie u dołu kartki widnieje zaczarowana strzałka, wskazująca kierunek.

\- Minkar. Minkar Lacol. Niech i tak będzie. - rzekł i ruszył wedle zaleceń samego siebie, tam gdzie go prowadziła strzałka.

Po jakichś trzydziestu minutach marszu, w końcu dotarł na skraj lasu. Wówczas ujrzał wspaniały widok. Olbrzymi i majestatyczny zamek, pełen magii i nieopisanej gracji. Kiedy tak z zapartym tchem podziwiał Hogwart, nagle przez głowę przeleciał mu niepohamowany ciąg wspomnień, obrazów, uczuć, myśli, informacji. Już pamiętał. W zasadzie wszystko. Bez szczegółów i nie do końca wyraźnie ale musi dać sobie czas. O misji jednak nadal nic sobie nie przypomniał. Domyślał się jednak, że czasy w których miał się zjawić (jeżeli wszystko poszło dobrze) są wyjątkowe. Bowiem to właśnie teraz narodził się słynny wybawiciel. Jedyny który przeżył, ten który zniszczył największego czarnoksiężnika wszech czasów. Tak. To w tym roku narodził się Harry Potter.

Minkar aportował się przed Dziurawym Kotłem, knajpą dla czarodziejskiej społeczności, która w jego czasach była już niestety tylko wspomnieniem. Postanowił, że to właśnie tutaj sie zatrzyma by ze spokojem w pełni wróciła mu pamięć. Wszedł do zatłoczonego pomieszczenia. "No cóż, nici z dokładnego zwiedzania", pomyślał. Za ladą stał dobrze odżywiony gospodarz, podszedł więc i zapytał:

\- Witam, macie jakieś pokoje wolne?

Właściciel lokalu przyjżał mu sie dokładnie, nie widząc nic podejrzanego kiwnął głową.

\- Ano mamy, nawet jako taki wybór bo sie kilka zwolniło. Jaki standard i na jak długo? - zapytał ważąc słowa i zapewne licząc już sykle w głowie.

\- Standard jak najlepszy i na długo, nie wiem jeszcze jak bardzo. Ufam w panski wybór. Jeśli mozna to prosiłbym też aktualną gazetę gdyż nie jestem na bieżąco. - Starał się brzmieć w miarę neutralnie. Istotnie mimo iż był z przyszłości o znał historie, nie był na bieżąco z dokładną datą.

\- Naturalnie, szanowny kliencie - rzekł uradowany gospodarz - Polecę wszystko przygotować, a tymczasem proszę oto gazeta - położył mu najnowszy numer Proroka na ladzie - i chetnie postawie kieliszek Ognistej na mój koszt. Jest co świętować, tym bardziej jeśli nic pan nie słyszał.

\- Bardzo chętnie, dziękuję. A cóż jest taką wspaniałą nowiną? - zapytał Minkar, choć już doskonale się domyślał.

\- Zaledwie tydzień temu zostaliśmy wybawieni przez młodego zaledwie rocznego chłopca, Harry'ego Potter'a. Sam Wiesz Kto jest pokonany i nareszcie mamy czas pokoju, szczęścia i dobrobytu! - krzyknął coraz bardziej uradowany karczmarz. Po jego wcześniejszej rezerwie nie było nawet śladu.

"No to wszystko jasne ", pomyślał Minkar przeczesując ręką czarne niedługie włosy. Wziął do ręki gazetę. Od pierwszej do ostatniej strony wszystko traktowalo o upadku Voldemorta, Chłopcu Który Przeżył i śmierci Jamesa i Lili Potterów. Dobrze znał cała historie. Hmm. Pamiętał tak dużo a jednak luki w pamięci były znaczące pod względem jego misji o której badał nie mógł nic sobie przypomnieć. Postanowił że wypicie jeszcze jednej Ognistej nie zaszkodzi.

W pewnym momencie usłyszał używki rozmowy które go zainteresowały.

-... mówię ci, ostatecznie Sam Wiesz Kto był potężny ale i szalony. - mówił jeden z dwójki starszych czarodziejow, obaj po więcej niż kilku głębszych.

\- Fakt! - odpowiedział drugi - To już od niego wolałem Grindelwalda. On przynajmniej chciał większego dobra!

\- A idź na brodę Merlina! Ten też był szalony!

"Grindelwald" to słowo utrwalone w jego głowie niczym nieustajace echo. Wraz za nim zobaczył czarodzieja w średnim wieku. Tak to on. Klucz. Nagle wielki strumień wspomnień wylał się na niego niczym wodospad, aż ugiely się pod nim nogi. Zdołał chwilowo skupić się na tu i teraz. Ludzie patrzyli na niego z nie smakiem.

\- Chyba mam dosyć... - powiedział głośno starając się brzmieć jak by wypił więcej niż w rzeczywistości. - Jesli można klucz? - zwrócił się do gospodarza.

\- Taa, już. - odrzekł właściciel i podał mu klucz. - Ostatnie drzwi po prawej.. - zdążył jeszcze rzucić. Minkar już był na schodach. Odbijal się na korytarzu od ścian niczym piłeczka, ledwo był w stanie skupić się na dojściu do celu. Po bitwie z zamkiem, kiedy już udało mu się dostać do kwatery, zdążył rzucić najważniejsze zaklęcia zabezpieczające i wyciszajace. Wówczas padł na podłoge i krzyknął z bólu. To mogło trwać kilka sekund, a może kilka godzin. Nie wiedział. Za to pamiętał już wszystko. Wszelkie brakujące wspomnienia przeleciała mu przez głowę trafiając tam gdzie ich miejsce. Sytuacja była niezwykle poważna, musiał dokładnie wszystko przemyśleć. "Ale jak to tak? Leżąc bezsilnie na podłodze?" zapytał sam siebie w myślach.

Zasnął.

Obudził się z bólem nie tylko głowy ale i całego ciała. Stopniowo dochodził do siebie. Gdy poczuł że jest gotów, nałożył cały komplet zaklęć ochronnych i maskujących jakich się nauczył podczas wielu szkolen. Teraz dokładnie pamiętał wszystko. W tym swojego mentora, Remusa. Był on potężnym czarodziejem i jednym z nielicznych, który ogarniał sytuację i starał się ją naprawić do samego końca.

Usiadł na krześle i westchnął.

Gdy wszyscy myśleli że świat czarodziejski rozpoczął nową erę, w której miał trwać pokój i dobrobyt, pojawił się on. Grindelwald. Nikt nie wiedział jakim cudem, gdyż powinien od dawna nie żyć z ręki Voldemorta. Wykazał on ze mugole są coraz bardziej zaawansowani że swoją technologia i nam zagrażają. Ze czas zrobić porządek byśmy zawsze czuli się bezpiecznie. Ze prędzej czy później odkryją nas i być może skradną to czego nie mają. Magię.

Większość mu nie wierzyła, nawet przeciwnicy mugoli. A jednak niedługo później mugolskie organizacje naukowe odkryli magię. Jednocześnie i na całym świecie. Nie można było tego zatuszować. Zaczęły się prześladowania z obydwoch stron. Ministerstwo Magii postanowiło że trzeba przyznać rację Grindelwaldowi lecz pod warunkiem że ten pójdzie na kompromis. Będziemy żyć z mugolami ramię w ramię i pomagać im, oraz łączyć nasza magię z ich technologia dla dobra wszystkich. Grindelwald nie był zadowolony ale przystał na to. Po kilku latach względnie dobrego wspólnego życia z mugolami, oraz wspaniałych dokonań i odkryć za sprawą łączenia magii z technologią, nastąpiło to o czym nadal pod nosem mówił Grindelwald. Mugol zyskał magię. Jak? Nie wiadomo. Wiadomo jednak ze nagle wojna ogarnęła cały świat a zwycięsko z niej wyszli mugole. Z czarodziejskiej społeczności na całym świecie, oprócz Minkara, przetrwał jego mentor Remus i 14 innych czarodziejow, w tym Grindelwald. Do wykonania rytuału przeniesienia Minkara potrzeba było czarodzieja prowadzącego, Remusa, i 13 czarodziejów, którzy z własnej woli użyczą swojej mocy. Mieli szczęście w nieszczęściu.

A teraz jest tutaj. I musi za wszelką cenę odnaleźć tego kto odpowiada za ten bajzel. Kontinuum czasoprzestrzenne było bardzo zachwianie i ktoś to wykorzystał, bądź też sprawił to przypadek. Grindelwald który miał nie żyć, żył i odpowiadał za całą sytuację.

Przeanalizował sytuację i już wiedział co dalej. Z Remusem mieli wiele planów w zależności od sytuacji, ale niemal każdy uwzględniał wielkiego Albusa Dumbledore'a. Musi się do niego udać, natychmiast.

Minkar podszedł do właściciela Dziurawego Kotła. Byli sam na sam, gdyż w środku nocy zaledwie jeden klient dogorewał daleko w kącie. Wiedział co musiał zrobić, a nie było to łatwe zadanie. Spojrzał gospodarzowi prosto w oczy i szepnął celując w niego różdżką.

\- Sei Gyo Memorial

Oczy obydwu czarodziejów zasłoniła jakby mgiełka. Minkar wymazał co trzeba z pamięci oberżysty i dodał na koniec jeszcze jedno zaklęcie, wykonując przy tym ruchy różdżką jakby się w czymś wiercił.

\- Inceptes

Teraz był pewien. Mężczyzna podświadomie nie będzie sobie zawracał głowy tym że ktoś wynajmuje u niego pokój który zajmował Minkar, nie wynajmie go też innym. Zapomniał o nim, a jednocześnie będzie go jakby chronił.

Nim właściciel gospody się zorientował, Lacol deportował się do Doliny Godryka. Patrzył właśnie na dom w którym mieszkał Albus Dumbledore. Słyszał i wiedział o nim bardzo dużo. Jeden z największych czarodziejów wszechczasów. Harry Potter zadbał by wszyscy znali historię tego zasłużonego człowieka. Teraz ON miał rozmawiać z NIM i w dodatku wpierw obudzić go w jego własnym domu.

\- Jak mus to mus. - powiedział po czym ruszył do drzwi.

Z użyciem odpowiednich zaklęć wszedł do środka bez problemu i niewykryty. Dom nie był ani bogato urządzony ani zaniedbany. Miał za to wiele zdjęć na ścianach oraz książek niemal na każdym meblu. Można też było znaleźć osobliwe przedmioty, jak na przykład szkatułka z okiem pośrodku pokrywy, które czujnie obserwowało każdy ruch.

Stał teraz w sypialni Dumbledore'a. Nie wiedział jak ma go zbudzić, czuł że cała sytuacja jest nie na miejscu. Nie miał jednak wyboru. Powiedział wiec po prostu.

\- Profesorze Dumbledore, niech się pan zbudzi.

Starszy mężczyzna otworzył oczy i chwilę później celował w intruza różdżką.

\- Kim jesteś, jak się tu dostałeś i czego chcesz?

Powiedział niezwykle spokojnie, wstając jednocześnie z łóżka by w pełni móc stawić czoło wrogowi.

\- Spokojnie - powiedział Minkar unosząc dłonie wraz różdżką w geście poddania - Jestem przyjacielem. Przybyłem w ważnej sprawie, dotyczącej dobra zarówno czarodziejów jak i mugoli. Myślę że może mi pomóc jedynie pan i liczę na wysłuchanie. Oddam różdżkę dobrowolnie choć oczywiście nie chętnie.

Albus przez chwilę spoglądał na niego zdziwiony. Następnie jego mina ukazywała jedynie niepozornego staruszka. Podszedł bliżej, wziął ostrożnie różdżkę Lacola i westchnął.

\- W takim razie zapraszam na filiżankę herbaty.

Minkar udał się w kierunku jaki wskazał profesor. Doszli do jadalni, gdzie Albus wskazał mu uprzejmie krzesło, a sam zaczął przygotowywać herbatę.

\- Może na początek by się pan przedstawił? Mniemam że, z uwagi na sytuację, pan wie kim jestem.

\- Oczywiście. Słynny Albus Dumbledore, który między innymi pokonał Grindelwalda oraz przyczynił się do zniszczenia samego Lorda Voldemorta.

Profesor spojrzał zaskoczony na swojego rozmówcę.

\- Och.. Akurat w przypadku tego drugiego pomylił mnie pan z pewnym niespełna rocznym chłopcem. - oczy Albusa posmutniały - Proszę.

Minkar wziął z podziękowaniem swoją filiżankę i uśmiechnął się.

\- O tym drugim pan jeszcze nie wie, a odnośnie tego pierwszego przybywam prosić o pomoc.

Zdziwienie na twarzy starszego mężczyzny zagościło ponownie.

Minkar westchnął, wziął łyk przepysznej herbaty i powiedział spokojnie.

\- Pozwoli pan że opowiem wszystko od początku. Zacznę od tego, że moja opowieść choć dla mnie jest przeszłością, dla pana jest niczym księgi sybillińskie. Prosiłbym też by pozwolił mi pan dokończyć, zaznaczam iż biorę pod uwagę wszelkie konsekwencje jakie niesie ze sobą ta rozmowa i zależy mi głównie na pańskiej poradzie, a nawet kilku. - Spojrzał uważnie i z wyczekiwaniem na profesora.

\- Rozumiem - odpowiedział Albus, głosem spokojnym z nutą rezerwy - Nie wiem czy powinien pan dzielić się takimi informacjami, nawet ze mną. Jeśli jest jak pan mówi...

\- Proszę mi mówić po imieniu - wtrącił Lacol.

Albus spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem.

Przepraszam, proszę kontynuować - odpowiedział zakłopotany.

\- Minkar. Ciekawe imię. Nie mniej niż nazwisko. Wracając do tematu, jeśli istotnie użyłeś zmieniacza i przybyłeś z przyszłości to popełniasz błąd, nie ważne jakie masz powody.

\- Chyba że nie użyłem zmieniacza, a przybyłem tutaj dzięki potężnemu rytuałowi, który odprawili ostatni żyjący czarodzieje, oraz znam zaklęcie dzięki któremu nie będziemy ryzykować zmian w historii mimo naszej rozmowy. - Lakol spojrzał zadowolony na Dumbledore, którego twarz ponownie wyrażała zdziwienie.

\- Muszę przyznać, że nie często spotykam osoby wywołujące u mnie tak wielokrotne zdziwienie. - odpowiedział Albus z iskierkami w oczach. "To te sławne iskierki", pomyślał Minkar.

\- Zainteresowałeś mnie. Zaufam ci jeśli mi powiesz jakie to zaklęcie. Bo chyba nie chcesz mi wymazać pamięci? - profesor zmierzył swojego rozmówcę ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem.

\- No cóż... W pewnym sensie. Zaklęcie to Sei Gyo Memorial, stworzone przez wielkiego japońskiego czarodzieja. Rzucający więzi dane wspomnienie osoby, na którą rzuca zaklęcie. Nikt nie jest w stanie zniszczyć tej bariery. Jedynie ten kto rzucił czar, może go zdjąć, a właściciel wspomnienia od razu będzie wszystko pamiętał jak gdyby nigdy nic. W ten sposób ukrywaliśmy nasze największe sekrety. Jedynie na zebraniach, nasz przywódca ściągał z nas bariery i aktywował najważniejsze wspomnienia. - wyjaśnił Minkar, na koniec nieco smutnym głosem na wspomnienie o Remusie.

\- To naprawdę ciekawe - Albus zdawał się już zdecydować - Dobrze więc. Opowiedz o wszystkim, a ja postaram się pomóc. Ufam ci, w końcu nadal cię nie sparaliżowało - uśmiechnął się na widok niezrozumienia na twarzy Lakola - Dodałem do herbaty elekisir Paraliżu Niegodziwych. Gdybyś chciał mnie oszukać, zaatakować lub po prostu miał byś złe intencje, eliksir zadziałałby. Zgadzam się więc. Jednak ustalmy coś. Nie ma ludzi idealnych, mnie też się to dotyczy. Kiedy poznam historię, która się dopiero wydarzy, mogę chcieć się wycofać z rzucania na mnie zaklęcia. Ty masz do tego nie dopuścić. Rozumiesz? - Dumbledore powiedział to twardo i surowo.

\- Profesorze Albusie Dumbledore - powiedział Minkar równie twardo lecz z nieskrywanym uśmiechem - Szkolili mnie najlepsi. Zrobię co do mnie należy - powiedział dodając w myślach "gdyż od samego początku mam przewagę".

Otóż Lakol nie powiedział wszystkiego o zaklęciu kontrolowanego zapomnienia. Można je było rzucić z wyprzedzeniem, jedyne co musiał zrobić to zakończyć formułę. Zanim zbudził Dumbledore, rzucił niewerbalnie pierwszą część czaru, Sei Gyo, dodając ruch różdżką w stronę lewej ręki, która wykonał gest jakby pokazywał komuś palcem wskazującym, żeby spojrzał na sufit. Teraz wystarczy że dokończy zaklęcie, Memorial, i wykona gest. Wówczas wspomnienie pomiędzy początkiem a końcem czaru będzie uwięzione pod jego barierą i kontrolą. Ta modyfikacja zaklęcia była znana nielicznym, zanim jeszcze na świecie słowo "nieliczni" zastępowało "czarodzieje".

\- Zacznę więc od historii pewnego chłopca, którego doskonale pan kojarzy. Nazywał się on Harry Potter.

 **oooooooooo**

\- Niebywałe - powiedział po raz kolejny profesor Dumbledore.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Minkar - Harry był ostatnim horkruksem. I choć pan tak wszystko zaplanował, to nie wiedział pan na pewno czy Potter przeżyje czy nie. Harry opowiadał mi, co mnie zdziwiło bo o tym mówił jedynie nielicznym, że wtedy po zaklęciu zabijającym jakie rzucił na niego Voldemort, znalazł się na nieskazitelnie białym dworcu King Cross gdzie spotkał pana. Rozmawialiście o całej sytuacji. Była tam też cząstka duszy Riddla, która ponoć była odrażająca. Powiedział mu pan wówczas, że do niego należy wybór. Mógł on odejść w spokoju i zostawić misje innym. Zdecydował jednak wrócić. Dzięki temu historia potoczyła się dalej tak jak mówiłem. Wszyscy założyli swoje rodziny i mieli dzieci. Wszyscy, którzy przeżyli. Niestety wielu zginęło za sprawę. Tutaj zaczyna się inna opowieść, dotyczy ona młodszego syna Harrego, Albusa Severusa Pottera oraz syna Draco, Scorpiusa Malfoya. Chcieli oni ocalić Cedrica Diggorego. A pomagała im w tym sama córka Voldemorta. Takiej miny pan jeszcze nie miał, ale ostrzegam że to dopiero początek.

 **oooooooooo**

\- A to dopiero niebywałe - rzekł profesor na koniec opowieści - I pomyśleć, że w sumie mogłem ich spotkać tamtej nocy. To straszne, że Harry był świadkiem śmieci swoich rodziców i nic nie mógł zrobić. Wyrósł na niezwykle mądrego czarodzieja. Nie każdy byłby w stanie się powstrzymać. Ja na przykład bym nie mógł. Na szczęście złapali tą Delphi. Kto by pomyślał, że odrodzony Lord Voldemort, przepełniony jeszcze większym złem i wypaczeniem, byłby w stanie spłodzić córkę. Ale domyślam się, że to jeszcze nie koniec, zdaje się że daleko nadal do twoich czasów, prawda? - spojrzał na Lakola.

\- Tak - odrzekł Minkar - tutaj dopiero zacznie się właściwa opowieść. Kilka lat po tych wydarzeniach światu pokazał się nie kto inny jak Grindelwald..

\- Nie! - Dumbledore bił kolejne rekordy zdziwienia - Przecież mówiłeś, że zginął z ręki Voldemorta gdy ten szukał czarnej różdżki. W dodatku w Numengardzie, więzieniu które sam stworzył. Tam gdzie ja go umieściłem - przez twarz profesora przeminął smutek jak zawsze na wspomnienie o Gellerdzie.

\- Owszem i tutaj jest pierwsza nieścisłość. Dziwne jest też to, że jakby nie patrzeć miałby około półtorej wieku na karku a wyglądał na niespełna czterdzieści lat. To druga nieścisłość. - Minkar zrobił zamyśloną minę i rzekł - W sumie każda kolejna też będzie go dotyczyć.

\- Gellert zawsze był potężnym czarodziejem. A ja pokonałem go tylko przez to, że zbyt dużą wagę przykładał do czarnej różdżki. To go zgubiło. Gdyby nie ten błąd, był on zdolny do magii, która nawet dla mnie jest niezgłębiona i potężna. Wiedza jaką dysponował sięgała zawsze coraz dalej. - Albus zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym potrząsnął głową jakby się odganiał od muchy i powiedział już swoim spokojnym głosem - Wybacz, opowiadaj proszę co się działo dalej, noc nie trwa wiecznie, zdaje się że jeszcze sporo masz do opowiedzenia.

\- Owszem - powiedział Minkar. Wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował - Tak więc pojawił się Gellert. I sprawy się skomplikowały.

 **oooooooooo**

12 Sierpnia 2020 roku, Anglia, Ministerstwo Magii, Główny Hol.

Dziesiątki czarodziejów spieszyło we wszystkie strony w głównym holu Ministerstwa Magii. Kominki szalały zielonymi płomieniami od proszku Fiuu, a z windy co chwilę wylatywały papierowe samoloty. Każdy miał ważną sprawę do załatwienia, nikt i nic nie mogło tego zakłócić, gdyż czas to galeon.

Wtedy na samym środku holu, z głośnym trzaskiem aportował się przystojny czarodziej w średnim wieku. Miał jasne blond włosy, niebieskie oczy oraz uśmiech niczym u młodzieńca, który właśnie zrobił najlepszego psikusa w życiu. Stojąc tak ubrany w bordową szatę, rozłożył ramiona i rzekł głośno.

\- Witajcie moi drodzy! Dziesięć funtów dla tego kto pierwszy powie kim jestem!

Zebrani patrzyli na niego zdziwieni. Nie przez to co mówił, szaleńcy się tu zdarzali, lecz przez to co zrobił. Ministerstwo było pod potężnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi, między innymi przed aportacją i deportacją.

\- Na prawdę? - Zapytał blondyn - Nikt mnie nie kojarzy? Może i to do mnie nie podobne, że tak jawnie się pokazałem i to w samym środku ministerstwa, ale liczyłem chociaż na jedną osobę, która mnie rozpozna. Czego was uczą w Hogwarcie?

\- Wyglądasz jak .. nie to nie możliwe. - powiedział jeden z bliżej stojących czarodziejów, starszy z okularami na nosie - Jesteś za młody i jesteś żywy. Nie możesz być Gellertem Grindelwaldem.

\- Tak! - krzyknął przybysz - Brawo! Oto i dziesięć galeonów! - Uradowany Gellert przekazał pieniądze wygranemu - Idź szybko wydaj, to złoto leprokonusów - Szepnął mu jeszcze jak najciszej.

\- Tak moi drodzy! Wróciłem i zamierzam zapobiec naszemu końcowi. Oto bowiem czas kiedy największe moje obawy się zaczynają sprawdzać. Mugole są na tropie magii jak nigdy. Lada chwila nas odkryją i nie zapobiegniemy temu. Wiem że w przeszłości nie byłem owiany dobra sławą - zrobił minę męczennika - Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i żałuję. Z tego też powodu żyłem w odosobnieniu i byłem martwy dla świata. Lecz teraz nie sposób się ukrywać gdyż posiadam informacje, których nie mogę zostawić dla siebie. Dlatego też wpierw z całym szacunkiem dla pani minister, najpierw mówię do was.

\- Co tu się dzieje na brodę Merlina! - krzyk poniósł się po holu do którego weszła właśnie minister magii, Hermiona Granger. Wraz z nią szedł zastęp aurorów i różni pracownicy ministerstwa, którzy też chcieli się dowiedzieć co się dzieje.

\- Ach, witam pani minister - Gellert powitał ją z uśmiechem - To zaszczyt, słyszałem o pani wiele wspaniałych opinii ...

\- A ja o panu żadnych. Kim pan jest? - głos Hermiony niczym stal, uciął zdanie Grindelwalda i zmył wcześniejszy uśmiech z jego twarzy.

\- Naprawdę? Ja wszystko rozumiem ale przecież jestem sławny, w złym znaczeniu, ale jednak. No dobrze - westchnął i wyciągnął do niej rękę - Gellert Grindelwald, miło mi. - W tym momencie na jego twarzy znów zagościł uśmiech psotnika. Zaś na twarzy Hermiony niedowierzanie.

Uścisnęła jego rękę, po chwili zdając sobie sprawę z kim ma do czynienia.

\- Jeśli to prawda to jest pan aresztowany. Proszę oddać różdżkę iść dobrowolnie, nie musimy robić z tego jeszcze większego przedstawienia.

Hermiona starała się trzymać fason, choć nie łatwo jej było ukryć te wszystkie emocje. Zdziwienie, strach, niedowierzanie, dziwny pociąg do przystojnego mężczyzny, odraza jednocześnie na myśl o jego przeszłości.

\- Oczywiście - rzekł Gellert i niechętnie podał jej różdżkę - Liczę że mnie pani wysłucha. Wiem że nie jestem znany z tej dobrej strony ale Albus również miał tą złą.

\- Radzę milczeć póki nie pozwolę panu mówić. - spojrzała na niego ostro - I nie porównuj się do Albusa Dumbledore, przy nim jesteś niczym.

Gellert wyglądał jakby dostał piorunem. Mimo tych słów jednak nie mógł ukryć pewnej aprobaty dla jej podstawy.

 **oooooooooo**

\- Dziwne - Albus przerwał opowieść - Gellert nawet za młodu był, mimo iż psotny i czarujący oraz zabawny, to jednak mroczny i pełen wyższości. Później zmienił się w jeszcze bardziej mrocznego, niemal fanatyka. Ten o którym mówisz nie tylko z wyglądu był inny.

\- Istotnie - odrzekł Minkar - zaraz rzucę nieco światła na tę kwestie.

 **oooooooooo**

Gellert siedział na krześle, magicznie splatany. Na przeciwko niego stała Hermiona z maską obojętności, wokół niech zaś aurorzy gotowi do wszelkiego działania.

\- Jeszcze raz. Krok po kroku - Minister spojrzała na przesłuchiwanego twardo - Mówisz, że zaplanowałeś schwytanie swojego sobowtóra, który to siedział za ciebie w Numengardzie oraz zginął z ręki Voldemorta? W tym czasie ukrywałeś się wśród mugoli, których tak nienawidzisz, a gdy ucichło wyruszyłeś poszukiwać i studiować starożytną magię? W ten sposób stałeś się młodszy, a także zgłębiłeś wiele sztuk magicznych dzięki którym między innymi dostałeś się do Ministerstwa? W dodatku zmieniłeś się i zrozumiałeś swoje błędy oraz oczekujesz łaski? - Hermiona mówiła to z coraz większym sceptyzmem - Wspominałeś też o jakimś wielkim niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Taaak.. - zaczął powoli Grindelwald - Wiem jak to brzmi. Jednakże wtedy podczas pojedynku z Dumbledorem coś zrozumiałem. Zrozumiałem że nie wygram, a różdżka którą miałem... zbyt mocno skupiłem się na potędze Czarnej Różdżki, ograniczając tym samym samego siebie. - Hermiona poruszyła się na wzmiankę o czarnej różdżce - Miałem plan awaryjny, którym był mój sobowtór, nie tylko z wyglądu, ale niemal w pełni moja kopia. Jest to jedna z najstarszych magii jakie wówczas znałem. Udało się i mogłem się zaszyć. Jak na ironię, najbezpieczniej było wśród mugoli. Przez to też poznałem ich, co zrobić musiałem by się wczuć w jednego z nich, a przez co zmieniłem poglądy. Później istotnie wyruszyłem na dalsze studia starożytnej magii, gdyż zaniechałem wcześniejszej misji i musiałem znaleźć jakieś zajęcie. Jak widać moje studia i badania dały efekt - uśmiechnął się szeroko, zaraz jednak hamując się pod ciężkim spojrzeniem Hermiony - Taaak, następnie postanowiłem wrócić gdy odkryłem pewne zagrożenie, o którym musiałem powiadomić świat magiczny.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała ostrożnie Minister

\- Mugole mają tak zwane organizacje badawcze. Między innymi od zjawisk dla nich niewyjaśnionych oraz paranienormalnych.. to znaczy para.. paranormalnych. Czyli takich jak magia. Zaczęły ze sobą współpracować przez ostatnie lata. Niestety dla nas, dobrze im idzie. Połączyli się w Unię Badań Zjawisk Nadzwyczajnych, UBZN. Światowa organizacja związana z niemal każdym krajem na świecie, mająca poparcie większości rządów. Tuż pod waszym nosem odkryli nasz świat, na razie jedynie nieoficjalnie, lecz to kwestia dni kiedy to ogłoszą. Nie damy radę temu zapobiec, trzeba więc szykować się na otwartą konfrontację.

\- To naprawdę ta szuja! - wypalił nagle jeden z aurorów - Znowu chcesz wojnę z mugolami wywołać i nad nimi zapanować!? - przestał pod wzrokiem Hermiony.

\- Naprawdę nie mam już takich poglądów, lecz sytuacja sama nie pozwala na inne działanie niż pokazanie iż nie mają z nami szans, by nie było niepotrzebnej wojny i ofiar. - spojrzał na Minister smutno - Ich nauka jest niczym nasza magia. Tylko czekać aż zaczną nas zabijać by posiąść to czego nie mają a czego już pragną. Dla nich posiadanie magii graniczy z byciem bogiem.

\- Dosyć. - powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona - Na razie będziesz siedział w areszcie, odprowadzić go.

 **oooooooooo**

\- Herbaty jeszcze? - Zapytał profesor.

\- Chętnie, bardzo dobra. - Minkar uśmiechnął się - Dawno takiej nie piłem.

\- To niesłychana opowieść. Szkoda że noc się kończy. Powiedz, Gellert mówił prawdę czy to była jego kolejna intryga?

\- Niestety jedno i drugie. - powiedział Lakol i westchnął.

 **oooooooooo**

\- Szybko, ewakuować rodziny czarodziejskie z centralnego Londynu! Wysłać aurorów do opanowania naszych w zamieszkach w środkowej części Anglii!

\- Hermiono! Nie mamy już aurorów, poza tym zamieszki ogarnęły większość hrabstwa Kent i zaczynają się w innych większych lokacjach!

\- Pani minister! Unia Europejska i USA planują się jednoczyć w obliczu zagrożenia ze strony czarodziejów!

Harmider w specjalnej sali przeznaczonej na prowadzenie sprawy ujawnienia świata czarodziejów przez mugolów był nie do ogarnięcia. Chaos ogarniał cały świat i magiczny i mugoli.

"Ten sukinsyn miał rację!" Krzyczała w myślach Hermiona. Spojrzała na Harry'ego. Choć nie był przy przesłuchiwaniu Grindelwalda, wiedział dokładnie tak jak i ona, że ten nie kłamał co do swojej osoby. Nie rozmawiał z nim po tamtym przesłuchaniu. Nie wiedziała czemu ale domyślała się że chodziło o Dumbledore.

\- Harry! - krzyknęła do niego - Nie damy rady w ten sposób. Trzeba pogadać z nim. Z Grindelwaldem.

\- Niechętnie ale muszę przyznać, że też o tym myślałem - Potter przeczesał włosy ręką - Idziemy natychmiast.

Ruszyli oboje do aresztu gdzie trzymali Gellerta pod największymi czarami jakie znali.

Siedział tam i czekał, jakby od samego początku wiedział że tak to będzie wyglądać.

\- Och nareszcie - rzekł widząc ich - Już wątpiłem że w końcu przyjdziecie. Mam wam pomóc czy nie?

\- Zamknij się i słuchaj - powiedział twardo Harry.

\- Pomożesz nam ogarnąć ten chaos a w zamian zostaniesz oczyszczony z zarzutów, przynajmniej w Wielkiej Brytanii - oznajmiła Hermiona.

\- Hmmm - Gellert teatralnie się zastanawiał - Wiecie, że to oznacza przejęcie władzy nad mugolami?

\- Nie! - krzyknął wściekły Harry - Mamy inny plan, lecz potrzebujemy twoich znajomości magii o jakich wspomniałeś wcześniej.

 **oooooooooo**

\- Jaka magia to była - Dumbledore znowu przerwał, a Lakol zastanawiał się czy ktoś mu kiedyś mówił, że staruszek jest taki niecierpliwy. Zawsze słyszał o stoickim spokoju i cierpliwości.

\- Niestety nie wszystko wiem. Wiem że dzięki jego czarom udało się stłumić ówczesną sytuację i dzięki temu dotrzeć do rządów i dogadać się z nimi. Oficjalnie ujawniliśmy się mugolom i staraliśmy się łączyć naszą wiedzę i umiejętności, magię i naukę. Oczywiście nie była to sielanka, wielu zarówno czarodziejów jak i mugoli było nadal przeciwnych ale udawało się. Do czasu...

 **oooooooooo**

\- Mówię wam że to tylko kwestia czasu. Naprawdę świetnie to rozegraliście i mamy względny pokój, ale w końcu dopną swego i któryś mugol zyska magię w jakiś ich naukowy sposób. Co wtedy? - Gellert kłócił się z Radą Wspólnoty Mugolsko Czarodziejskiej. A przynajmniej z jej magiczną częścią.

\- Bredzisz, to nie możliwe by w jakikolwiek sposób jakiś mugol zyskał magię. - odpowiedział mu starszy mężczyzna.

\- To jak waszym zdaniem rodzą się czarodzieje w mugolskich rodzinach?! - Grindelwald rzucił tym pytaniem i wszyscy zamilkli.

 **oooooooooo**

\- Też się kiedyś nad tym dużo zastanawiałem - wtrącił Albus, lecz pod spojrzeniem Minkar dodał szybko - Wybacz, mów proszę co dalej.

\- O tym wiele mówić nie chcę. - Lakol zrobił smutną minę - To bolesne wspomnienia. Niedługo po tamtych słowach Grindelwalda, pojawił się mugol który istotnie zyskał magię. Był potężny. Nazwał siebie bogiem. W kilka lat wojna zniszczyła obie strony lecz najbardziej nasza. Nikt mu nie dał rady. Całe ministerstwo padło, tak jak w innych krajach. Najwięksi czarodzieje polegli, w tym Harry Potter. Nawet Gellert nie mógł się z nim równać i zwiał. Zostało na świece szesnastu czarodziejów i tamten magiczny mogol jak to go nazywano. Na Gellerta nie mogliśmy liczyć, na szczęście do rytuału wysłania mnie w przeszłość potrzebowaliśmy mojego mentora i mocy trzynastu czarodziejów. Udało się. Sam rytuał poznaliśmy ze skradzionego Grindelwaldowi notatnika. Było tam też trochę o magii genetycznej co daje do myślenia. On za tym wszystkim stał. Lecz i tym razem się przeliczył. Według tego co Gellert wyjawił Hermionie, za młodu dużo badał magię w postaci czystej energii będącej w całej czasoprzestrzeni. Wówczas odczuł dziwne wibracje, które pochodziły mniej więcej z czasów narodzin Harry'ego Pottera. Dzięki temu zobaczył skrawki przyszłości, w tym swój możliwy triumf w moich czasach. Już wiemy, że te wibracje wywołali młodzi chłopcy, Potter z Malfoyem. Kulminacyjnym punktem było przeniesienie się do czasów narodzin Harry'ego. Lecz przyszłość jest elastyczna i Gellert zbytnio się trzymał swojej wizji, która się nie sprawdziła. Ja jestem tutaj by powstrzymać jakoś znany mi rozwój wydarzeń. A także by złapać Grindelwalda, który mógł się przenieść z moich czasów tak jak ja. Teoretycznie rytuał którego użylismy to wykluczał, lecz Gellert może mieć asa w rękawie. Tutaj potrzebna mi pańska pomoc.

\- Niezwykła ta noc, chyba najbardziej w moimi życiu - odrzekł spokojnie Albus. - Ale jak mogę ci pomóc?

\- Znam rytuał dzięki któremu będę w stanie znaleźć Gellerta, zarówno tego z obecnego czasu jak i tego który by przybył z mojego. Do tego jednak potrzebuje dobrowolnie i świadomie oddanego włosa osoby bliskiej sercem sercu Grindelwalda. Pan jest jedną z dwóch takich osób i jedyną która mi uwierzy i świadomie oraz dobrowolnie zrobi co trzeba.

Dumbledore był w takim szoku, że zaniemówił.

\- Rozumiem. Na czym polega rytuał? - mówił już na powrót swoim spokojnie głosem.

\- Jest to rodzaj medytacji. Ale bardzo głębokiej. Czas i przestrzeń zanikają więc może minąć kilka dni, miesięcy bądź lat zanim go znajdę. Zależy czy i jak się broni oraz czy używa magii. Dla mnie to będzie nieodczuwalny upływ czasu. Lecz nie można tego przedłużać gdyż grozi to zatraceniem się i zniknięciem w niebycie. Chciałbym też pana opinii na temat potencjalnych miejsc, w których może się ukrywać. Gdy nadejdzie czas odezwę się ponownie do pana, ściągnę zaklęcie więc będzie pan pamiętał tą rozmowę.

\- Dobrze więc. Zgadzam się. Mamy już tylko godzinę więc powiem co wiem i mam nadzieję, że będzie to użyteczne. A oto mój włos oddany świadomie i dobrowolnie - machnął różdżką i włos Albusa pofrunął do Minkara.

\- Dziękuję bardzo.

Minkar wszedł do swojej kwatery. Wiedział już wszytko i miał włos Albusa. Był gotów. Upewnił się że zabezpieczenia działają. Usiadł na środku pokoju w pozycji kwiatu lotosu i wziął w ręce włos Dumbledorea. Postępował według znanych mu instrukcji. Jeszcze nie robił tego na taką skalę.

"Oby udało się w kilka miesięcy maksimum." To było jego ostatnią myśl.


	2. Rozdział 1 - Księga Peverellów

Lato 1996 roku było dla mieszkańców Little Whinging w Surrey, niezwykle pochmurne. Nerwowi mieszkańcy mogliby to uznać za zwiastun czegoś złego, gdyż przygnębiająca i wręcz mroczna pogoda, męczyła ich już drugi tydzień. Jest jednak osoba, która widziała w tym idealne odwzorowanie swojego samopoczucia. Mieszkał przy Privet Drive 4. Był to prawie szesnastoletni czarodziej, o potarganych czarnych włosach z okrągłymi okularami na nosie. Najbardziej jednak wyróżniała go blizna w kształcie błyskawicy, a także historia, którą wielu dobrze zna. Harry Potter był znanym czarodziejem, lecz niewielu wiedziało jak się teraz czuł. A czuł się okropnie samotny.

\- Naczynia są do pozmywania chłopcze! Myślisz że to hotel, nieudaczniku?! Złaź na dół dziwolągu!

Harry ani myślał posłuchać. Miał już tego dosyć i nie zamierzał dawać sobą dalej pomiatać. Bał się jednak, że wybuchnie i użyje magii, wolał więc zachować dystans i udawać że nie słyszy. Wiedział, że mimo wszystko jeśli zostanie w pokoju to małe szanse by wuj po niego przyszedł. Nie chciałoby mu się wchodzić po tylu stopniach dla kogoś tak nieistotnego.

\- Syriuszu. Co ja bym dał by móc z tobą mieszkać.

Już nie poraz pierwszy mówił coś takiego sam do siebie. Nie mógł się pogodzić ze śmiercią swego ojca chrzestnego. Poza tymi idiotami na dole nie miał już nikogo w swojej rodzinie. Targały nim różne emocje lecz ostatnio to nie złość brała górę, a smutek i samotność. Czuł się jak w lochach jakiegoś zamku, gdzie światło nie docierało.

Spojrzał na Hedwige, swoją sowę. Szkoda że nie może z nią porozmawiać. Ona mogła jedynie słuchać, a on mówić i udawać, że ta go rozumie. W całym pokoju leżały sterty gazet traktujących o Złotym Chłopcu, czyli o nim, oraz o nowym ministrze - Rufusie Scrimgeurze, a także o niezliczonych atakach śmierciożerców i środkach ochrony zalecanych przez ministerstwo. Harry miał już dosyć tych artykułów.

Nagle coś usłyszał. Jakby pyknięcie aportacji. Lecz co dziwne, dobiegało z jego kufra, który stał nadal nierozpakowany obok łóżka. Był gotów uznać, że mu się wydawało, jednak z braku innego zajęcia czy celu postanowił się upewnić. Otworzył wieko i spojrzał na niezbyt ładnie ułożone szaty, przybory szkolne i książki. Coś jednak nie pasowało. Była to duża księga w czarnej oprawie z metalową klamrą i okuciami na narożnikach. Wziął ją i zdziwił się, była bowiem o wiele cięższa niż się spodziewał. Na przodzie widniał znak, jakby trójkąt, a w nim pionowa kreska i kółko. Pod tym znakiem widniał tytuł.

\- Ród Peverell, Strażników Śmierci - przeczytał na głos.

Coś mu mówiło, że nie powinien czytać tej księgi. Jednak coś innego wygrało i postanowił ją otworzyć. Jednak klamra była zamknięta i w dodatku nie miała żadnej dziurki od klucza. Zastanawiał się nad zaklęciem ale wolał nie ryzykować. Przyjrzał się bliżej zamknięciu i dostrzegł, że w miejscu gdzie powinna być dziurka na klucz widnieje wyżłobienie. Przypominało kroplę. Łzę lub, na co chłopak stawiał, kroplę krwi. Wiedział już jak otworzyć księgę. Wszystko krzyczało by tego nie robił, lecz za długo starał się znaleźć sposób na nie myślenie o Syriuszu, by teraz nie skorzystać z takiej możliwości. Pośrodku wyżłobienia była mała, ledwo dostrzegalna dziurka. Wiedziony przeczuciem, przyłożył palec wskazujący do żłobienia. Poczuł małe ukłucie i syknął. Kiedy spojrzał na palec, zobaczył maleńki punkcik krwi, który najpewniej zaraz się zagoi.

Księga zaczęła lekko wibrować i wydawać lekki szeleszczący dźwięk. Wtedy klamra odskoczyła. Pełen ekscytacji, otworzył ja na pierwszej stronie i spojrzał zaszokowany.

 _Witaj Harry Potterze, potomku wspaniałego rodu Peverellów. Magia krwi dała ci dostęp do tej księgi, która zawiera wszelką wiedzę zebraną przez pokolenia. Tylko ta krew daje prawo otworzyć i czytać tą księgę. Innych, którzy bezprawnie chcą dostąpić tego zaszczytu, spotka sroga kara. W drodze po kartach wiedzy Prevellów towarzyszyć będę ci ja, czyli Przewodnik. Możesz pisać do mnie na pierwszej lub ostatniej stronie, bądź mówić na głos, wywołując mnie hasłem: Przewodniku Słuchaj._ _Pamiętaj by zawsze zamykać księgę i strzec jej przed innymi_.

Kiedy Harry skończył czytać, tekst znikał. Miał niemiłe skojarzenia z dziennikiem Riddla. Lecz bardziej zajęło go myślenie o rzekomym byciu potomkiem Peverellów. Nie kojarzył tego rodu, jednak nie dziwiło go to skoro wychował się w mugolskim świecie. Wziął pióro i napisał w księdze.

 _Opowiedz mi o rodzie Peverellów. Nie wiedziałem, że jestem ich potomkiem, nic o nich nie wiem._

Ledwo skończył pisać, tekst zniknął i pojawiła się odpowiedź.

 _Opowieść o tym rodzie jest długa i mroczna, lecz nie mniej fascynująca. Jeśli zechcesz mogę ci to przedstawić w formie tekstowej, mogę też zabrać cię w podróż niczym w mysloodsiewni. Wybór należy do ciebie._

Nie pasowała mu opcja druga. Na pewno nie po tym co miał z Riddlem. Napisał więc.

 _ **H** : Na razie preferuje w formie tekstowej. Wpierw jednak napisz proszę kim ty jesteś. Jak mam cię traktować? Jesteś żywy, może jesteś wspomnieniem?_

 **P** _: Jestem Przewodnikiem. Nie martwym nie żywym. Mam wiele wspomnień lecz nie swoich. Można by powiedzieć, że jestem pewnym rodzajem świadomości, lecz bardzo ograniczonej. Moja moc dotyczy jedynie Księgi i tego co w niej zawarte. Niemniej możesz mnie traktować jak wolisz. Twoi przodkowie różnie do tego podchodzili. Powinieneś jednak pamiętać, że jestem tylko książką, mimo że magiczną, która ma służyć Rodowi Peverellów, a co za tym idzie teraz moim panem staje się Ród Potterów. Stworzony zostałem jeszcze przed Peverellami. Nazwisko się zmienia, Magia Krwi natomiast nie. Wyczuwam, że chcesz o coś zapytać?_

 **H** _: Tak. Kto Cię stworzył?_

 **P** _: Potężny czarodziej, lecz jedna z zasad jakie stworzył, a które się mnie dotyczą, mówi iż nie mogę wyjawić jego tożsamości. Wybacz, że teraz ja zadam pytanie, ale jest to moją powinnością. Główny przedstawiciel rodu ma nade mną największą władzę. Może między innymi zdecydować co ma przedstawiać książka na okładce. Głowa Rodu Peverellów, Antioch, zdecydował o nazwie i symbolu, które widziałeś. Teraz ty możesz to zrobić, nie musisz się jednak spieszyć._

 **H** _: Na razie nie będę zmieniał. Wyjaśnisz mi proszę symbol z okładki?_

 **P** _: Oczywiście. Jest to symbol trzech braci Peverellów, Antiocha, Kadmusa i Ignotusa. Od tego ostatniego pochodzisz ty. Byli oni wspaniałymi czarodziejami, jednymi z najpotężniejszych tamtych czasów. Antioch, najstarszy, był wytwórcą różdżek i wspaniałym wojownikiem. Kadmus był alchemikiem i romantykiem, zaś Ignotus, najmłodszy, był niczym księga, czytał je bowiem wszystkie i znał wiele sztuk magicznych i zaklęć, więcej niż ktokolwiek. Trzej bracia z różnych powodów starali się wspólnie odnaleźć Strażnika Śmierci, którym zawsze zostawał najstarszy w rodzie, ustępując miejsca synowi. Tradycja ta sięgała wiele rodów wstecz, lecz skończyła się na trójce Peverellów. Chcieli oni zniszczyć tą starożytną magię, uznawali ja za klątwę. Tak więc we trójkę używając swojej wspólnej wiedzy oraz magii krwi, odnaleźli ówczesnego Strażnika, odebrali mu Różdżkę, Kamień i Pelerynę i doprowadzili tym samym do jego odejścia na drugą stronę. Najstarszy brat posiadł Różdżkę będącą największym katalizatorem magii, drugi - Kamień pozwalający zajrzeć na drugą stronę - w zaświaty, trzeci zaś Pelerynę dzięki której można było żyć w ukryciu. Niestety dwaj pierwsi bracia zginęli szybko, trzeci zaś ukrył Księgę i postanowił sam się ukryć. Sądził bowiem, że gdy umrze stanie się kolejnym strażnikiem. Niestety nie zdążyłem go powiadomić, że by tak było musi posiadać Różdżkę, Kamień i Pelerynę oraz umrzeć oczywiście. Tak więc jak się domyślam od tamtych czasów aż do teraz nikt nie odnowił służby. Symbol o który pytasz to właśnie połączenie Peleryny, Różdżki i Kamienia._

Harry musiał przetrawić nagły ogrom informacji. Zdawało się, że te wakacje będą o wiele ciekawsze niż się spodziewał. Postanowił zadać kolejne pytanie.

 _ **H** : Kim byli Strażnicy Śmierci?_

 **P** _: Odpowiedz nie jest łatwa, nie posiadam całej wiedzy o nich gdyż to zakazane. Wiem jednak, że istnieli oni na granicy świata żywych u umarłych. Strzegli oni Praw Śmieci oraz odprowadzali duszę zmarłego tam gdzie powinna trafić. Potrafili też wykonywać wyroki na łamiących Prawo Śmierci. Strażnikiem stawał się zawsze człowiek będący głowa Rodu. Kiedy umierał, obejmował należne mu stanowisko, a jego poprzednik odchodził w spokoju. Wiem że przed tą tradycja, bardzo dawno temu, Strażnicy wybierani byli inaczej i pełnili funkcje przez pokolenia._

 **H** _: To zadziwiające. Czy jesteś w stanie uczyć mnie o moich przodkach oraz przekazać mi ich wiedzę, również praktycznie?_

 **P** _: Oczywiście._

Harry cieszył się jak nigdy. Zapowiadało się coś wspaniałego. Nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy.

 _ **H** : Pisałeś, że możesz zmienić tekst i symbol z okładki. Kolor również?_

 **P** _: Owszem._

 **H** _: Tak więc zmień proszę kolor na czerwony, tytuł zaś na Ród Potterów, Walecznych. Jako symbol użyj mojej blizny w kształcie błyskawicy. Wiesz jak ona wygląda?_

 **P** _: Dotykając księgi, możesz przekazać mi obraz myślami. Skup się na tym co chcesz żebym zobaczył i świadomie pozwól by ta myśl popłynęła_

Harry zrobił jak kazał Przewodnik. Poczuł że księga zaczęła wibrować i wówczas zmieniła kolor oraz tytuł i symbol. Teraz była czerwona, tekst zaś i błyskawica były koloru złotego. Jego nastrój zmienił się. Miał teraz cel, któremu postanowił się całkiem oddać. Poza tym jeśli miał pokonać Voldemorta to zwykle zaklęcia i wiedza ze szkoły mu nie wystarczą.

Przez następne dwa tygodnie pogoda zmieniła się całkowicie. Było upalnie i wiał lekki wietrzyk. Harry dowiedział się sporo o rodzie Peverellów oraz poprzednich rodach. Uzupełnił też informacje, które posiadał o Potterach. Niestety nie wiedział zbyt wiele. Na pewno w dawnych czasach linia męska Peverellów wygasła i kobieta na której kończyła się linia, poślubiła Pottera. Tak Magia Krwi przechodziła na kolejne rody. Nauczył się też teorii odnośnie wielu zaklęć, pogłębił też wiedzę o eliksirach i historii. Ku jego zdumieniu było to bardzo interesujące. Najwidoczniej to kwestia nauczyciela.

Tydzień po odnalezieniu księgi, Harry dostał list od dyrektora, który bardzo go ucieszył.

 _Drogi Harry,_

Jeśli _nie masz nic przeciwko temu, to pojawię się w Twoim domu przy Privet Drive nr 4 w najbliższy piątek o godz. 11 wieczorem, żeby Cię zabrać do Nory, dokąd zostałeś zaproszony na resztę wakacji._

Jeśli _się zgodzisz, chciałbym również, żebyś po drodze do Nory pomógł mi w pewnej sprawie. Wyjaśnię Ci, o co chodzi, kiedy się się spotkamy._

Bądź _uprzejmy wysłać odpowiedz przez tą samą sowę._

Mając _nadzieję ujrzeć Cię w piątek,_

pozostaję szczerze _Ci_ oddany

Albus _Dumbledore_

Harry tak się zagłębił w nauce, że nie zauważył kiedy nadszedł dzień przybycia Dumbledora. Jednakże dzień wcześniej coś postanowił. Księga uczyła go wielu rzeczy, lecz nie tylko magicznych. Zaczął także rozumieć pewne sprawy. Dursleyów nienawidził. Mimo to byli jego rodzina i byli powiązani z nim krwią. Co więcej dawali mu dach nad głową i jakby nie traktowali, chcąc nie chcąc zapewniali mu w ten sposób bezpieczeństwo. Postanowił wyjaśnić im kilka rzeczy nim przybędzie dyrektor.

Zszedł więc na dół i zrobił śniadanie nim ktokolwiek wstał. Gdy reszta lokatorów przybyła wiedziona zapachem, stanęli zdziwieni i patrzyli podejrzliwie na przepyszna jajecznicę z bekonem.

\- Nie martwcie się nie chce was otruć. Chce jednak porozmawiać poważnie, jednak po śniadaniu.

Po tych słowach miny jego krewnych wyrażały zdziwienie jak nigdy wcześniej. Nie odmówili jednak jedzenia i zasiedli do stołu, nawet pozwalając na to samemu Harry'emu. Po skończonym śniadaniu wszyscy patrzeli na niego nadal podejrzliwie.

\- Tak więc - zaczął Harry powoli - Pozwólcie, że wpierw powiem co chciałem, dajcie mi dokończyć. Trwa wojna w świecie czarodziejów i odbija się ona również w waszym. Wiele z tych ostatnich dziwnych zdarzeń, zawalenie mostu czy zniknięcia ludzi to efekt działania czarnoksiężnika Lorda Voldemorta i jego ludzi. Ja i wielu innych w tym Zakon Feniksa, walczymy z nimi. W dodatku są powody z których wynika, że to ja mam pokonać Voldemorta. Chce przez to powiedzieć, że mimo iż nie lubimy się nawzajem to jestem wam wdzięczny, że pozwalacie mi mieszkać w wakacje pod waszym dachem. To daje mi magiczną ochronę. Poza tym jesteście moja jedyna rodzina, gdyż ... pod koniec tego roku szkolnego zginął mój ojciec chrzestny.. Syriusz. - ostatnie słowa były dla niego bolesne lecz mówił dalej - Nie chce żyć w nienawiści z rodziną więc proponuje wam coś w rodzaju zakopania topory wojennego. Zapewniam też, że będę o was pamiętał i zapewnię bezpieczeństwo. Postaram się też byście nie zauważyli tego bowiem, że nie lubicie magii. Ostatnia sprawa to, że o 11 przybędzie Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Hogwartu. Zabierze mnie na resztę wakacji. Proszę byście go przyjęli .. normalnie. To tyle.

Dursleyowie wyglądali jakby dostali bardzo trudna zagadkę do rozwiązania. W końcu odezwała się ciotka Petunia.

\- Doceniam chłopcze, że podziękowałeś. Nie jesteś jednak aż tak spaczony. A ten .. Voldemort, on przecież nie żył. - ciotka mówiła z oporem, a wuj wytrzeszczał oczy słysząc jej słowa.

\- Nie zginął jak się okazało i z czasem odzyskał moc. Teraz jest nawet silniejszy niż ostatnio. Wie ciotka że to on zabił moich rodziców i wielu zarówno czarodziejów jak i mugoli? - Harry już nie pierwszy raz zauważył, że jego ciotka siłą rzeczy wie trochę o świecie czarodziejów.

\- Tak, pamiętam opowieści twojej matki. I twój dyrektor kiedyś wspomniał o nim. - spojrzała na męża - Myślę że skoro takie czasy nastały w ich świecie to lepiej przyjąć propozycje Harry'ego, Vernonie.

Wuj czerwony na twarzy i z oczami dalej niż kiedykolwiek, wziął w końcu głęboki wdech i powiedział.

\- Dobrze. Zgadzam się, ale nie myśl, że będziemy cię traktować jakoś wyjątkowo. I nie chce by mi się tu dziwolągi pałętały. Dzisiaj to wyjątek bo, jak mówiłeś, gościu cię stąd weźmie. - powiedział to na jednym wydechu jakby bał się, że nie da rady wykrztusić reszty jeśli przerwie.

\- Dziękuję, naprawdę nie wymagam nic więcej. - Harry odetchnął po tych słowach.

Na szczęście nie pytali o Syriusza. Mimo, że dzięki księdze już znacznie lepiej radził sobie ze stratą, to nadal był to bolesny temat.

Milczeniem uznali rozmowę za skończoną. Harry poznawał po śniadaniu, co znowu wywołało dziwne spojrzenia rodziny, po czym udał się do pokoju. Posprzątał, sprawdził czy wszystko spakował i co najważniejsze, schował dobrze księgę. Jak się okazało księga na jego polecenie mogła się zmniejszyć, dzięki czemu bez użycia magii mógł ją schować do kieszeni w małym formacie. Jednak ciężar pozostawał i nie mogła tego zniwelować żadna magia. Jedynie poprzez zgłębianie wiedzy i naukę z tej księgi, mógł stopniowo sprawić że traciła na wadze.

Usiadł na łóżku. Jeszcze godzina. Spędził ją na napawaniu się uczuciem spokoju. Dawno nie czuł czegoś takiego. Ulgi, zrzucenia tego co mu ciążyło na duszy i sercu.


	3. Rozdział 2 - Inny Harry

Dyrektor przybył punktualnie o 11. Harry, za zgodą wuja, otworzył drzwi i wpuścił przybysza witając się z nim.

\- Ach, witaj Harry - rzekł wesoło profesor - Jakże się cieszę, że to ty mi otwierasz.

\- Witam dyrektorze - odpowiedział chłopak z uśmiechem - Szczerze nie mogłem się doczekać, zapraszam.

Harry wprowadził gościa do salonu, gdzie sztywno siedzieli jego krewni. Gdy zobaczyli czarodzieja, wyprostowali się jeszcze bardziej, a miny wyrażały co najmniej obrzydzenie.

\- Witam serdecznie - odezwał się do nich - Bardzo mi miło i cieszę się, że goszczą mnie państwo bez oporów. Miła niespodzianka, a tych nigdy za mało. Proszę się nie martwić nie zabawię długo.

\- Niech pan usiądzie, zrobię coś do picia - zaproponował Harry.

\- Dziękuję, jeśli pozwolisz to sam coś naleję - dyrektor usiadł i z wesołymi iskierkami machnął różdżką. W powietrzu pojawiło się pięć szklanek i zakurzona butelka, która sama rozlała bursztynową ciecz. Szklanki poleciały do poszczególnych osób.

Wówczas Harry zauważył, że ręka profesora jest poczerniała i jakby wysuszona.

\- Co się panu stało w rękę - zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Nie czas na to Harry - rzekł uspokajająco i zwrócił się do wszystkich - Proszę spróbować, to najlepszy miód pitny, dojrzewający w dębowych beczkach, prosto od madame Rosmerty.

Chłopak wziął szklankę chętnie i upił trochę. Nie sądził, że aż tak mu zasmakuje. Reszta z niemałym oporem wzięła swoje szklanki i bardzo powoli, uprzednio wąchając, spróbowali. Wszyscy troje momentalnie uśmiechnęli się zdradzając jak bardzo im smakowało, lecz równie szybko opamiętali się i znowu mieli nieprzyjemne miny. Jedynie Dudley nadal miał rozmarzony wzrok i chętnie pił dalej, nikim się nie przejmując.

\- A więc, Harry - zaczął Dumbledore, zwracając się w jego stronę - zaistniał pewien problem, który, jak mam nadzieję, pomożesz nam rozwiązać. Mówiąc „nam", mam na myśli Zakon Feniksa. Muszę ci jednak najpierw oznajmić, że tydzień temu znaleziono testament Syriusza. Wszystko, co miał, zapisał tobie.

Na te słowa wuj Vernon zachłysnął się miodem i spojrzał na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem. Chłopak jednak na niego nie patrzył. Jego wzrok skierowany był na dyrektora. W oczach miał smutek i cierpienie. Lecz można też było dostrzec pewną akceptację, a raczej jej mały cień.

\- Rozumiem. Jaki problem zaistniał? - powiedział starając się brzmieć normalnie.

\- Cóż - Albus pogładził brodę - Wydaje się, że sprawa jest prosta. W skrytce w banku Gringotta przybędzie ci sporo złota, odziedziczysz wszystkie przedmioty Syriusza i ... dom przy Grimmauld Place, pod numerem dwunastym. Tutaj możemy mieć problem..

\- Złoto? Dom? - wuj Vernon wyglądał jakby pierwszy raz w życiu usłyszał te dwa słowa. Nikt jednak nie reagował na jego słowa.

\- Dom nadal może służyć za Kwaterę Główną Chce jednak.. - Harry zawahał się - chcę wpierw przeszukać dom, sam. W sumie nie do końca chcę, ale taka jest moja decyzja.

Nie miał ochoty przebywać w tym ponurym, przygnębiającym domu, lecz chciał dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o swojej rodzinie. Ród Blacków również nią był i teraz czuł potrzebę dowiedzenia się wszystkiego na ich temat.

\- Wspaniała decyzja - rzekł Dumbledore - i nie widzę problemu w niczym poza faktem, że na razie i tak musieliśmy opuścić budynek.

\- Dlaczego? Czyżby był jakiś zabezpieczony? - Harry zastanawiał się głośno.

\- Rzecz w tym - odpowiedział dyrektor - że zgodnie z tradycją rodziny Blacków dom dziedziczył zawsze najstarszy męski potomek o nazwisku Black. Syriusz był ostatni z męskiej linii Blacków, bo jego brat, Regulus, zmarł przed nim, a obaj nie mieli dzieci. Testament Syriusza nie pozostawia najmniejszej wątpliwości co do tego, że jego wolą było, abyś to ty odziedziczył dom, ale najprawdopodobniej na całą tę posiadłość rzucono jakieś zaklęcie uniemożliwiające przejęcie jej przez kogokolwiek, kto nie jest czystej krwi.

\- No tak - chłopak pokiwał głowa - Typowe, założę się że tak jest.

\- Słusznie. A jeśli tak, to dom najprawdopodobniej przejdzie w ręce najstarszego żyjącego krewnego Syriusza, co oznacza, że odziedziczy go jego kuzynka, Bellatriks Lestrange.

Harry, nim sam zrozumiał co robi, wstał na nogi i z zaciśniętymi pięściami krzyknął pełen gniewu.

\- Nie! Na pewno nie ta .. - ledwo się powstrzymał, obecność profesora zawsze go hamowała w takim zachowaniu - Nie ona, nie pozwolę jej. - Dodał, powoli się uspokajając.

\- No cóż, my też wolelibyśmy tego uniknąć - przyznał spokojnie Dumbledore. - To dość skomplikowana sytuacja. Nie wiemy, na przykład, czy zaklęcia, które my sami rzuciliśmy na ten dom, by uczynić go nienanoszalnym, nadal skutecznie go chronią, skoro nie jest już własnością Syriusza. Bellatriks może się pojawić na jego progu w każdej chwili. I właśnie dlatego musieliśmy go opuścić, przynajmniej do czasu, aż wszystko się wyjaśni.

\- Myślę, że można to sprawdzić używając Stworka - Harry szybko myślał jak rozwiązać problem - Nie żeby mi to pasowało, ale jeśli dom jest mój to skrzat też, więc powinien się mnie słuchać.

\- Brawo Harry! - Dumbledore klasnął dłońmi - Masz całkowitą rację. - powiedział, po czym machnął różdżką.

Na dywanie Dursleyów pojawił się skrzat domowy, z ryjkiem, uszami nietoperza, przekrwionymi oczami i ubrany w brudne szmaty. Na jego widok ciotka Petunia krzyknęła rozlewając miód, Dudley skulił się przytulając szklankę, a wuj Vernon wrzasnął do Dumbledora.

\- Tego za wiele! Co to to jest, to coś, do diabła!?

\- To Stworek - odpowiedział spokojnie Albus.

\- Stworek nie chce, Stworek nie będzie, Stworek nie będzie! - skrzat wrzeszczał szarpiąc się za uszy i tupiąc - Stworek należy do pani Bell..

\- Stworek! - krzyknął Harry - Zamknij się łaskawie.

Skrzat złapał się za gardło jakby się dusił.

\- Zabraniam ci się wściekać - chłopak wydał kolejny rozkaz. Stworek usłuchał i stal patrząc nienawistnie na swojego nowego pana.

\- Czy jeśli zabronię Ci rozmawiać z.. Bellatriks, to usłuchasz? Odpowiadaj szczerze. - głos Harry'ego nie dawał możliwości sprzeciwu.

\- Tt..tak panie.. - jęknął zrezygnowany skrzat.

\- Więc zabraniam Ci rozmawiać z kimkolwiek poza mną i członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Na chwilę obecną rozkazuje ci doprowadzić Grimmauld Place do porządku, masz zadbać by te miejsce pokazywało na co stać Blacków, a nie przyprawiało każdego o chęć skończenia z okna. Rozumiesz? - Harry mówił spokojnie lecz stanowczo.

\- Tak panie - odpowiedział automatycznie skrzat.

\- Stworku - dodał chłopak - nie musisz się spieszyć, ale postaraj się, a i ja się postaram. Nie musimy się lubić ale skoro jesteśmy na siebie skazani to szanuj mnie a i ja ciebie będę.

Po tych słowach Dumbledore wyglądał na bardzo zdziwionego, Stworek zaś wpierw spojrzał z podejrzliwie, jednak po chwili kiwnął głowa i rzekł z normalnym tonem.

\- Tak panie - po czym zniknął.

\- Harry, jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem. Nie spodziewałem się po tobie tak dojrzałego zachowania - rzekł otwarcie dyrektor.

\- Nadal go nienawidzę - odpowiedział Harry - lecz należał do Blacków, a teraz będzie należał do Potterów. Czasami zmiana rodu potrafi zmienić dużo więcej. Może z czasem Stworek zmieni się a choć trochę bardziej przyzwoitego. Może wówczas nie będzie tylko przypominał o swojej zdradzie. Ale wątpię bym mu kiedyś wybaczył.

\- Rozumiem Harry - odpowiedział spokojnie profesor - Jest jeszcze Hardodziob, opiekuje się nim Hagrid. Nazwaliśmy go Kłębolotem by zmylić ministerstwo, choć myślę, że i tak by się nie domyślili, że to ten sam hipogryf. Rozumiem, że ma zostać z Hagridem? - zapytał, patrząc z troską na chłopaka.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Harry kiwając głową - Tak będzie dla niego najlepiej.

\- Świetnie, Hagrid się ucieszy. Spakowany? - spojrzał na chłopaka.

\- Tak, jestem gotowy, możemy ruszać - odpowiedział Potter i spojrzał na swoich krewnych - Dziękuję raz jeszcze, że się dogadaliśmy i do zobaczenia w następne wakacje.

Dursleyowie spojrzeli na niego. Ich miny wyrażały, że mają już dosyć. Ciotka kiwnęła głową, wuj w końcu też, Dudley natomiast po chwili odpowiedział.

\- Do następnego.

Albus patrzył na Harry'ego. "Nie. To już nie chłopak. Staje się mężczyzną, staje się przywódcą. Dorósł. Chyba poradzi sobie lepiej niż myślałem."

Harry zszedł ze swoimi bagażami i spostrzegł dyrektora w holu.

\- Miałem jeszcze ich skarcić i prosić, by przyjęli cię za rok, ale widzę, że mnie wyręczyłeś. Nawet postąpiłeś lepiej niż ja chciałem - Dumbledore uśmiechał się do niego.

\- Wie pan, profesorze, ostatnio sporo zrozumiałem. To moja rodzina, a rodziny się nie wybiera - powiedział spokojnie Harry, po czym zmienił temat - Teraz do Nory? A nie, wspominał pan o załatwieniu jakiejś sprawy.

\- Tak Harry, lecz jeśli pozwolisz wyślę twoje bagaże do Nory. Wyciągnij tylko, proszę, pelerynę niewidkę. Na wszelki wypadek.

\- Na szczęście mam ją na wierzchu - rzekł chłopak, wyciągając pelerynę, po czym Dumbledore machnął różdżką wysyłając wszystko do Weasleyów.

\- Ruszajmy więc - powiedział Albus z iskierkami w oczach.

Idąc ramię w ramię z samym Albusem Dumbledorem, Harry czuł się dziwnie. Nigdy nie rozmawiali poza Hogwartem, a ich ostatnia wspólna rozmowa to były krzyki Harrego, który wściekły zniszczył kilka drogich przedmiotów dyrektora. Ten jednak zdawał się być w świetnym nastroju i niczym nie przejmować. Nawet mimo swoich słów.

\- Trzymaj różdżkę w pogotowiu Harry - rzekł profesor.

\- Znowu mam czarować poza szkołą? Wizengamot chyba by oszalał - powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Możliwe, dzisiaj jednak masz moje pozwolenie, w razie jakby nas ktoś zaatakował. Choć wątpię by dzisiaj ktoś się odważył.

\- Niewątpliwie.

\- Aż tak we mnie wierzysz? - zapytał dyrektor zaskoczony tym nieco innym Harrym.

\- Ufam panu i wiem, że jest pan potężnym czarodziejem. Wiara nic do tego nie ma - uśmiechnął się znowu.

Zatrzymali się na końcu ulicy.

\- Nie masz jeszcze zdanego egzaminu na prawo teleportacji, prawda? - zapytał Albus.

\- Nie, dopiero kiedy ukończę siedemnaście lat, będę mógł podejść.

\- Masz rację, dlatego użyjemy teleportacji łącznej. Chwyć proszę mocno moje ramię, tylko lewe jak możesz, ręka władająca różdżką jest nieco niesprawna.

Harry chwycił ramię dyrektora. Dowiedział się już trochę o teleportacji i podobni nie było to miłe uczucie.

\- Znakomicie - rzekł Dumbledore - Więc w drogę.

Dyrektor zaczął uciekać i pociągnął go za sobą. Harry'ego ogarnęła ciemność. Poczuł olbrzymi nagły ucisk ze wszystkich stron, zabrakło mu tchu, czuł się jakby wjechał wysoko na wielką górę, jednocześnie jakby nurkował głęboko w wodzie. Gdy już myślał, że nie dane mu będzie odetchnąć, wszystko ustało, a on zachłysnął się chłodnym nocnym powietrzem.

Oczy miał załzawione i czuł się strasznie. Jak przeciągnięty przez wąska gumową rurkę.

Rozejrzał się, lecz nie zobaczył Privet Drive. Byli na jakimś wiejskim placyku. Dostrzegł stary pomnik wojenny i kilka ławek. Zrozumiał, że właśnie się teleportował. I istotnie było to bardzo nieprzyjemne.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał dyrektor z troską - Niestety, trzeba się do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Tak, profesorze - odrzekł Harry spokojnie - Wolę jednak miotły. Ale teleportacja jest bardzo praktyczna i na pewno się jej nauczę.

\- Słusznie Harry - odpowiedział z uśmiechem - Chodźmy.

Na ulicy było pusto. Idąc tak ramię w ramię, Harry czuł, że coś się zmieniło. Dyrektor zaczął go chyba inaczej traktować.

Dostrzegł, że zegar na kościele pokazywał prawie północ.

\- Powiedz mi - odezwał się nagle Dumbledore - Jak tam blizna? Boli czasami?

\- O dziwo nie. Myślałem o tym, spodziewałem się, że teraz jak Voldemort osiągnął pełnię mocy, będzie mnie męczył ciągłym bólem. Jednak nie. Myślę, że nie było mu na rękę nasze połączenie po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Myślę, że sam je tłumi.

\- Zaskakuje mnie. Nie żebym cię nie doceniał. Istotnie Tom zrozumiał niebezpieczeństwo w postaci twojego dostępu do jego myśli i uczuć. Tak więc zaczął używać oklumencji.

\- Mnie to pasuje, nie tęsknię za koszmarami w jego reżyserii - wolał nawet nie wspomnieć tych nocy.

Minęło przystanek autobusowy. Harry nadal nie wiedział gdzie i po co są.

\- Profesorze, dzień my właściwie jesteśmy i dokąd idziemy?

\- W uroczej wiosce Budleigh Babberton. - odrzekł dyrektor z uśmiechem - Widzisz, tradycja już jest coroczny brak nauczyciela od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Tym razem jednak problem rozwiązałem szybko. Przez to z kolei brakuje nam innego nauczyciela. I to właśnie jest powód naszej decyzji. Chciałbym by mój stary przyjaciel wrócił do zawodu.

\- Czyli obrony będzie uczył jeden z nauczycieli innego przedmiotu, do którego teraz potrzebny jest nauczyciel - Harry zamyślił się - Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł ale może profesor Snape wniesie coś ciekawego do Obrony. Tak więc potrzebujemy kolejnego Mistrza Eleksirów.

Dumbledore był w lekkim szoku. Chłopak zaskakiwał go na każdym kroku.

\- Widzę Harry, że nie przeszkadza ci to. Bałem się twojej reakcji na wieść, że to profesor Snape obejmie stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony. Widzę jednak, że niepotrzebnie.

\- Sporo ostatnio zacząłem rozumieć. Ale niech pan nie myśli, że mi odbiło. Nadal nietoperza nie lubię. - chłopak lekko się uśmiechnął i szybko zmienił temat - Co pan myśli o wylaniu Knota?

\- Myślę, że to ma dobre i złe strony. Jak wiesz teraz ministrem jest Rufus Scrimgeur, a jego przeszłość Aurora daje plusy w wojnie z Voldemortem.

\- Oby. A co do osoby do której idziemy. Może powiedzieć mi pan coś o nim? Szybciej pójdzie mi przekonanie go do wzięcia posady.

Albus spojrzał na Pottera i zastanowił się.

\- Widzę, że mężczyzna z ciebie powstaje, Harry. Dobrze więc, idziemy do Horracego Slughorna. Byłego nauczyciela eliksirów, który boi się teraz wrócić do fachu.

Harry wysłuchał w milczeniu krótkiej opowieści o Horracym, który lubił znać utalentowanych uczniów by mieć w przyszłości kontakty. O jego przyjęciach dla wybranych, których faworyzował oraz o jego matce, która była jedną z ulubienic nauczyciela.

Doszli do małego, kamiennego domu. Harry, myślał o jego mamie i jej talencie do eliksirów, gdy profesor nagle się zatrzymał.

\- Harry - szepnął stanowczo - Wyjmij różdżkę i idź za mną.

Powoli podążyli ogrodowa ścieżką. Gdy po cichu weszli do domu, Dumbledore szepnął zaklęcie Lumos i rozglądając się na boki szedł przez przedpokój, w stronę salonu. Wszędzie były potrzaskane przedmioty, porcelana, wywrócone meble, wyglądało jak po huraganie. Najgorsza była czerwona kleista maź pokrywająca tapety, która Harry zauważył w świetle różdżki dyrektora.

\- Zaiste stało się tu coś strasznego - rzekł Dumbledore smętnie.

\- Myślę, że to dziwne. Mam wrażenie, że domownik nadal tu jest. Może się tylko ukrywa, jesli jednak jest ranny, musimy go znaleźć - Harry sam nie wiedział czemu, ale miał przeczucie, że jest jak mówił.

Podeszli do pękatego fotela leżącego na boku.

\- Jesteś, Harry, bardzo spostrzegawczy i zdaje się, że twój magiczny umysł jest bardziej wyczulony niż przypuszczałem. Zaiste "ofiara" nadal tu jest - to powiedziawszy nachylił się i bezceremonialnie dźgnął rożka fotel. Ten krzyknął z bólu i skulił się. Nie był to już fotel, a ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, łysy, gruby staruszek masujący podbrzusze i patrzący wsciekle na dyrektora.

\- Dobry wieczór Horracy - rzekł z uśmiechem Dumbledore.

\- Musiałeś tak mocno? - odpowiedział z żalem Horracy - To boli.

Był niski, miał wyłupiaste oczy, srebrnego wąsa i lśniąca łysinę. Był ubrany w kasztanową, aksamitna kamizelkę i nie pasujące do niej fioletowe jedwabne spodnie od piżamy.

\- Jaki błąd popełniłem? - zapytał były nauczyciel.

\- Drogi Horracy - Dumbledore odezwał się niczym do ucznia - Gdyby to był prawdziwy atak śmierciożerców, nad domem wisiałby mroczny znak.

\- Ach! Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem. Ale nie dałeś mi czasu, ledwo zdążyłem z obiciem nim wszedłeś.

\- Czy życzysz siebie pomocy przy sprzątaniu? - zapytał Dumbledore uprzejmie.

\- Chętnie.

Stanęli tyłem do siebie, machnęli identycznie różdżkami i magia zrobiła to co Harry w niej uwielbiał. Sprawiła, że się uśmiechnął. Meble wróciły na swoje miejsce w jednym kawałku, tak jak porcelany i talerze. Wszelkie uszkodzenia i bałagan jakby cofał się w czasie. Czerwona maź posłusznie ścierała się ze ścian, wędrując do flakonika.

\- A właściwie co to była za krew? - zapytał Dumbledore, przekrzykując bijący zegar.

\- Na ścianach? Smocza! - odkrzyknął pulchny czarodziej - Moja ostatnia, a ceny są niebotyczne. Ale nadal zdatna do użytku - wziął w rękę flakonik i spojrzał pod światło - Lekko przykurzona.

\- Oho - wydał z siebie dostrzegając Harrego i patrząc na jego Blizne.

\- To jest Harry Potter - pospieszył Dumbledore by ich sobie przedstawić - To zaś mój stary przyjaciel i kolega, Horracy Slughorn.

Horracy spojrzał na dyrektora i już chciał mu coś powiedzieć, lecz Harry był szybszy.

\- To zaszczyt poznać pana - powiedział z uśmiechem i radością w głosie - Pomyśleć, że istnieje mistrz eliksirów, który zamiast straszyć swoją aurą, zaraża pasją - nie mógł się powstrzymać od tego docinku w stronę Snape'a - Lecz co najbardziej mnie raduje to możliwość rozmowy z kimś kto znał moją mamę - ostatnie zdanie powiedział spokojnie i pełnym szczerości głosem.

\- Ach.. Lili, tak była.. była cudowna. I miała takie oczy jak ty chłopcze - Horracy wyraźnie zmiękł na wspomnienie o niej.

\- No dobra, chodźcie na kolejkę. Za stare dobre czasy - rzekł Slughorn i ruszył w stronę barku. Harry i Dumbledore usiedli przy płonącym kominku. Chłopak postarał się by było go dobrze widać. Kiedy tylko Horracy odwrócił się z kieliszkami, od razu go zobaczył.

\- Ufff - mruknął i szybko odwrócił wzrok.

Dumbledore podjął rozmowę z przyjacielem. Ten za wszelką cenę starał się pokazać jaki jest już stary i słaby, by tym samym mieć więcej argumentów za odmową. W pewnym momencie Harry dostrzegł na zdrowej ręce dyrektora pierścień. Toporny w kształcie, z osadzonym czarnym kamieniem pękniętym pośrodku. Zaciekawił go.

Teraz rozmawiali o ciągłym unikaniu śmierciożerców przez Horracy'ego. Dumbledore starał się go namówić na każdy sposób. Stworzyć grunt by Harry działał. Później wspomniał o Umbridge, która niemądrze obraziła centaury. Wówczas profesor udał się do łazienki. Kolej na Harry'ego. Zostali sami.

\- Nie myśl chłopcze, że nie wiem, po co cię tu przyprowadził - powiedział Slughorn podenerwowany.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że chętnie z panem porozmawiam. Znał pan moją mamę a i nie tylko ją. Znał pan wielu znanych ludzi, prawda?

Trafił. Horracy rozglądał się o tamtych czasach jak o czasach kolekcjonowania rzadkich okazów uczniów. Nie obyło się bez wspomnienia o Syriuszu co zakłuło Harry'ego.

Czarodziej chwalił się jakich to studentów miał w swoim Klubie, a którzy stali się znanymi lub wpływowymi ludźmi. Pokazywał mi ich fotografie i opowiadał jak to spotykali się wpierw na przyjęciach Klubu w Hogwarcie, następnie po latach jako przyjaciele.

Posmutniał na wspomnienie jakie mamy czasy, że od roku ucieka i ukrywa się. Harry to wykorzystał.

\- Hogwart to dla mnie dom - powiedział - Ale nie tylko dlatego, że mam tam przyjaciół, którzy są mi rodziną. Hogwart daje mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Mimo wszystko jest najlepiej chroniony i jest tam sam Albus Dumbledore, którego Voldemort nadal się boi - Horracy wzdrygnął się na imię czarnoksiężnika - Lecz ostatnio zaczęły czasy pełne bólu i wojny. Hogwart nadal będzie takim miejscem jak wspomniałem, przydałby mi się jednak ktoś kto odciągnie młode umysłu od tego co dzieje się poza murami. Ktoś kto doceni talent. Ktoś kto nauczy jak uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć.

Ostatnie słowa wywołały w Slughornie niezwykle mile uczucia. Nie byłoby tak, gdyby wiedział kogo cytował Harry.

\- Zrozumiem jeśli pan odmówi. Jednak jeśli nie, będę miał nadzieję a zaprószenie - Harry nie miał ochoty na przyjęcia z tym człowiekiem, ale co zrobić. Miał zadanie do wykonania.

\- Ech... - Horracy był rozdarty.

Wrócił Dumbledore i Slughorn podskoczył, jakby zapomniał, kto gości w jego domu.

\- Och, to ty, Albusie? Nie było cię długo. Jakieś problemy z żołądkiem?

\- Nie, tylko trochę sobie poczytałem mugolskie pisma - odrzekł Dumbledore. - Uwielbiam wzory do robótek na drutach. No, Harry, nadużyliśmy już wystarczająco gościnności Horacego. Chyba czas na nas.

Harry ochoczo poderwał się na nogi. Slughorn wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Odchodzisz?

\- Tak, Horacy. Myślę, że potrafię jeszcze poznać, kiedy sprawa jest beznadziejna.

\- Beznadziejna?…

Slughorn był wyraźnie podenerwowany. Kręcił młynka grubymi paluchami i wiercił się niemiłosiernie, obserwując, jak Dumbledore zawiązuje pelerynę pod szyją, a Harry zasuwa zamek błyskawiczny swojej kurtki.

\- No cóż… przykro mi, że nie chcesz tej posady, Horacy - rzekł Dumbledore, unosząc swoją zranioną rękę w geście pożegnania. - W Hogwarcie wszyscy by się cieszyli z twojego powrotu. Nasze środki bezpieczeństwa bardzo się ostatnio zwiększyły, ale ty zawsze będziesz mile widziany, jeśli zechcesz nas odwiedzić.

\- Tak… to bardzo ładnie z twojej strony… jak mówiłem…

\- A więc do widzenia.

\- Do widzenia – powiedział Harry.

Byli już przy frontowych drzwiach, kiedy usłyszeli za sobą wołanie Slughorna:

\- No dobrze już, dobrze, zrobię to!

Dumbledore odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Slughorna stojącego w drzwiach salonu.

\- Zawiesisz emeryturę?

\- Tak, tak - odrzekł niecierpliwie Slughorn. - Chyba zwariowałem, ale tak.

\- Wspaniale! - powiedział uradowany Dumbledore. - A więc, Horacy, spotkamy się pierwszego września.

\- Tak, chyba tak - mruknął Slughorn.

Szli już alejką ku bramie ogrodu, kiedy dobiegł ich głos Slughorna:

\- Zażądam wyższej pensji!

Dumbledore zachichotał. Wyszli przez bramę i ruszyli we mgle.

\- Świetnie ci poszło Harry - odezwał się profesor.

\- Dziękuję, nie było to trudne jak się trafiło w odpowiednie cechy slizgona - uśmiechnął się o zauważył, że profesor podzielał jego rozbawienie.

\- Widzę, Harry, że nie muszę ci niczego więcej tłumaczyć. Jestem z ciebie dumny. A teraz - dyrektor przystanął przed kościołem - Tutaj może być. Złap mnie proszę za ramię.

Miał nadzieję, że jak tym razem wie co go czeka, to teleportacja będzie lżejsza w skutkach. Mylił się.


End file.
